


Sleeping Beauty

by IvyCpher



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Haruhi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Haruhi falls asleep at a Host Club meeting so Tamaki takes them home.





	Sleeping Beauty

Haruhi was tired, they had stayed up all night cramming for next week's midterms, had taken a practice midterm test during free block that morning, and now when they felt like they were going to pass out, they just  _ had _ to be working with the Host Club. All of this work just to stay the top person in class, it was hard but they knew they could do it. And if they couldn't do it, well, then they would be kicked out of Ouran Academy.

They muffled a yawn into their jacket sleeve as they carried a tray of tiny cakes and other sweets to a table of two ladies absorbed in conversation. But as soon as they both saw them the ladies broke apart and smiled brightly. "Hi, Haruhi!" They both said.

"Hello," Haruhi smiled tiredly and put the tray in the middle of the table before sitting down. "How are you ladies doing today? Well I hope."

And the two girls went off talking about their day, about fun weekend trips, about their silly maids. Haruhi however had a hard time catching what they were saying, they heard a few words here and there but it was all just blurring into a mess in their head. They kept having to snap open their eyes every time they accidentally drooped closed too long. Just to keep themself up, Haruhi poured a cup of scalding hot tea and took a sip, hoping it would wake them up. It didn't.

"Haruhi? Are you okay? You look tired." One of the girls said with a concerned look and Haruhi snapped out of their stupor.

"Ah what?" Haruhi shook their head and sat up straight in their seat. "Sorry- I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm supposed to be taking care of you two afterall not the other way around."

The girls shared an unsure look but nodded, one of them pushed the cake tray towards Haruhi. "You've just got to try one of these cakes then, the banana ones are amazing!"

From there, the rest of Haruhi's meeting with their customers went pretty well. They managed to stay up by nibbling on a few cakes and drinking nearly a whole pot of tea, but at least they didn't fall asleep. When it was time for the girls to leave, Haruhi waved them off with a smile then checked their watch. They had another twenty minutes before their next customer came.. They could close their eyes for ten minutes and still have plenty of time to freshen up the snacks.

That's what Haruhi told themself, but that's not what happened.

***

“Tamaki, Haruhi’s fallen asleep.”

Tamaki looked over his shoulder to see one of the clubs frequent customers. His mind almost didn’t process what she had said however. “Haruhi’s asleep?” He looked across the vast room and saw Haruhi at a small table, asleep. A sudden blush crossed his cheeks at how cute they looked.

“Yes,” The girl nodded, “Is he okay? He’s not sick is he?”

“Uh- hold on just a second.” Tamaki raced away from the girl to scour the room for Kyoya. He found him hidden away, clipboard in hand, jotting down notes. “Kyoya!” He started, “It’s Haruhi, they’re-!”

“Fast asleep on club time?” Kyoya smiled, looking up from his clipboard. “Yes I’m well aware, I’m already adding a hundred yen to their debt for every hour they’re asleep.”

Tamaki gasped dramatically and threw his hand over his chest, “Kyoya! You can do that! For all we know Haruhi could be ill!”

“Well that’s not far from the truth,” The twins Hikaru and Kaoru popped in so suddenly that they made Tamaki jump.

Kaoru cast a quick glance at Haruhi behind them and shrugged, “They’ve been tired all day. Nearly fell asleep in fifth block.”

A simultaneous grin spread across both of the twin’s faces, they both tsked softly. “Boss, you are cruel! Making a sleep deprived person come to club activities?”

“Haruhi’s bound to have back problems now from falling asleep in a seat!” Hikaru shed a fake tear. “All because you, their cruel club president forced them to come! Think of the daily pain they’ll experience!”

Tamaki froze, “I- oh no.. Haruhi! I would never do that to them! I lo- Really like them! And that’s horrible!” While Kyoya and the twins rolled their eyes without Tamaki even noticing, a small group of girls was starting to surround them with interest. “That’s it! We must cut today’s meeting short to take Haruhi home! It’s for the greater good of Haruhi!”

Kyoya ruffled a few papers on his clipboard and sighed, “Your pining is going to put us behind on revenue, you know.”

“That’s fine!” Tamaki nodded, “And while you’re at it I’ll cover Haruhi’s bill for falling asleep!”

And in the next twenty minutes the Host Club’s activities came to a halt. They apologized to and dismissed their customers, cleaned up, and then called one of their family cars to come take them all to Haruhi’s apartment.

Tamaki would have rather took Haruhi home himself but he wouldn't have been able to lift them up the stairs to their house, and if Haruhi’s father showed up and it was just him there with a sleeping Haruhi, things would’ve easily gotten out of hand.

They all crammed into a single one of Honey’s family cars and started off to Haruhi’s. Kyoya sat in front giving the driver directions, Tamaki sat in the second row of seating with Haruhi’s head resting in his lap and their legs over the twins, and Honey and Mori sat in the last row of seating.

“Tama-chan!” Honey poked his head from the backest seat, “When Haru wakes up do you think they’ll let us have a slumber party at their house? I brought some cakes from the club in case!”

Before Tamaki to open his mouth to reply however Kaoru butt in, leaning across Haruhi’s legs to speak. “I don’t think all of us could fit into Haruhi’s house, that place is tiiiny.”

“Yeah, we should invite them to sleep over at our place,” Hikaru nodded, “At least there we won’t be crammed together. I doubt Haruhi even has a spare futon.”

“Don’t you two say that!” Tamaki hissed, moving his hands to cover Haruhi’s ears. “What if they wake up and the first thing they hear is you poking fun at their home? They’d hate us forever!”

The rest of the car ride to Haruhi’s was short, but filled with more bickering from Tamaki and the twins nonetheless. When they finally arrived to Haruhi’s apartment however, Tamaki and Mori carried Haruhi up while Kyoya unlocked the door with a spare key Ranka had given him for emergencies. Honey went in first with Haruhi’s school bag and the twins followed behind him to set up Haruhi’s futon.

Together, Mori and Tamaki layed Haruhi down and covered them up while Honey stuck the platter of cakes he had brought in the fridge. For a while, they all just awkwardly stood around Haruhi, watching them sleep.

Suddenly, their awkward silence was broken by Kyoya, "Well that settles it, we should probably leave now. We don't have anything else to do here." He said nodding towards the door. "They'll have a fit if they wake up and we're all here huddled around them watching them sleep anyways."

"Yeah! Haru-chan needs bed rest!" Honey bent down by Haruhi and pulled their blanket up a little more. "They've worked themselves too hard and need a good nap."

And while everyone else agreed and started to leave, Tamaki was the only one who seemed not inclined to leave. He didn't think it would be right to leave Haruhi all alone when they could potentially be ill.. He was worried about them.

"Boss?" Hikaru asked from the doorway. "Ya comin' or you just gonna stay around and play creep?"

A dark blush flooded Tamaki's cheeks and he stood straighter. "I am not playing creep!" He whispered loudly as not to wake Haruhi, who if he hadn't known was asleep, would probably assume them dead for how soundly they were sleeping. "I'm going to stay until Haruhi wakes up, I want to make sure they're okay. There's nothing creepy about that! I'd do the same if you'd suddenly fallen asleep."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and glanced down at Haruhi for a split second, "Well thanks? I just hope you don't loom over me like some stalker when I'm out." He gave a quick wave and shut the door saying, "See ya Monday!"

"I'm no stalker-" Tamaki grumbled, taking a few steps away from Haruhi and sliding open a paper dividing door that opened to the kitchen. "I'm just a very concerned friend who cares for the well being of my friends," He muttered to himself as he grabbed a little blue tea kettle from the counter and filled it with tap water. "There  _ is  _ a difference." He put the kettle on the stove and turned on the heat. He would make some tea for Haruhi for when they got up, surely with whatever was wrong with them, a little tea might make them feel better.

With a small sigh, Tamaki leaned against the kitchen counter and pushed back his hair. The tiny apartment was quiet and comfortable, that's what Tamaki liked about Haruhi's home. And despite it being so small, it was always filled with life and love. Unlike Tamaki's own estate… His eyes flickered away from the sleeping figure of Haruhi to the wooden shrine dedicated to their mother in the corner of the room.

Despite Haruhi's father not liking Tamaki very much, he had been visiting Haruhi's little home fairly often; usually under Ranka's protective stare, but on a few great occasions when Haruhi's father wasn't around to make him feel uncomfortable. In those times he had visited though, even in the awkward ones with Ranka never letting Tamaki leave his line of sight, Tamaki felt like he was getting closer to Haruhi. He felt that they were  _ letting  _ him get closer, that they were letting him into their life. And he couldn't be happier because of that.

From coming over to help Haruhi with something simple like helping them learn French to something important like visiting late at night during a horrible storm to keep them company, Tamaki loved visiting Haruhi. He loved helping them. He loved being with them. He loved..  _ them.  _ It took Tamaki some time to finally figure that out, but once he did.. he thought he was a bit stupid for not noticing it earlier.

The kettle started to whistle softly and Tamaki jumped back out of his thoughts into the real world. Before the whistling could get any louder he turned off the stove and moved the kettle to a different burner. He quickly rummaged around the cupboards looking for the tea cups, he always managed to forget where they were. After opening nearly all the cupboards however he finally found the one that stored the tea glasses. He grabbed two mismatched ones and put them on the container. Then grabbed a half empty box of green tea bags from the counter and dropped a bag in each of the cups.

A small smile spread across his features as he put the tea bags back. Doing things the commoner way felt more rewarding somehow than his usual way. He grabbed the kettle off the stove and filled each of the tea glasses with hot water, a line of steam rose from their surfaces and he put the kettle back on the burner.

"Mm, Tamaki?"

Tamaki jumped around in surprise, he saw Haruhi sitting up on their futon and rubbing their eyes tiredly. There was a sleepy blush across their face and he had to bite back the urge to call them the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "Haruhi-! You're up," He said instead, grabbing one of the tea glasses. He walked over to Haruhi and bent down to hand them the glass. "Are you okay? You sorta just fell asleep in the middle of the meeting…"

Haruhi's face darkened as they took the cup, "Ugh, I thought I could make it through the meeting." They shook their head and pulled at the tea bag's string, gently dunking it into their glass a few times until the tea grew darker. "I'm fine, I just stayed up studying for midterms and my tiredness caught up with me." They took a slow drink of their tea then looked around. “Wait- did you guys bring me home?”

“Well, of course! We couldn’t just leave you sleeping there. We ended the meeting early and brought you home.” Tamaki nodded with a smile and traveled back into the kitchen to grab his own cup of tea. “You shouldn’t work yourself so hard, Haruhi.” He sat on the ground beside them. “You’ll do fine on the midterm, I’m sure of it.”

Haruhi smiled softly into their cup, “Thanks, senpai.” They muttered. “And thanks for staying here until I woke up,” They laughed softly, looking back up at Tamaki. “I would’ve been even more confused if I woke up with no memory to how I got home.”

Tamaki laughed and gently nudged Haruhi’s arm with his elbow, “Don’t worry about it.. I don’t mind taking care of you.”

And there was silence for a moment where both Tamaki and Haruhi sat together on the floor, drinking their tea and blushing more than they’d like. Then still in that silence, Tamaki moved his tea glass to his other hand and wrapped his free arm around Haruhi’s waist. Slowly Haruhi scooted into Tamaki’s grip and rested their head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to rewatch Ouran,,,
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
